


Desperate Measures

by starv0yager



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, It's like a year old, may be ooc, old fic, this fic has not aged gracefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starv0yager/pseuds/starv0yager
Summary: ye olde trope of "there are some bad people here so let's make out so they don't suspect us". Probably out of character bc I wrote this like a year ago





	Desperate Measures

Scully had a bad feeling in her stomach. It was a wonder that they had not been caught yet. She and her partner were in a run-down city, where Mulder had claimed that a local gang had gotten its hands on ‘extraterrestrial technology’. She didn’t really believe it was alien in origin, but there were still some things that were unexplained. For example, the large craters found around town, where witnesses had claimed to hear loud blasts and see a bright flash of greenish light. Whatever they were, they could cause a lot of damage. Scully didn’t want to know what they could do to  _ her-  _ or Mulder.

Mulder was something else that had been on her mind recently. She first noticed it when she went to buy groceries and saw sunflower seeds on sale. _‘His favorites!’_ Scully had thought. And then she had caught herself. Why was she thinking about him in the grocery store, of all places? And when she thought about it, Mulder was often on her mind. Whenever she was nervous about work matters, she would think about Mulder and feel a little better. It was almost as if she-

_ ‘Stay in the here and now, Dana. Worry about your partner later. _ ’ She lectured herself. She needed to focus if the two of them were going to get out of there alive. 

Mulder motioned to her.  _ Come closer.  _ She approached him, not taking her eyes off the door in the corner. They were apparently at the gang’s headquarters, and Scully could hear voices inside. She was half-expecting the door to slam open and the gang members to shoot at them.

“Alright, Scully. We don’t know how many weapons they have. We’ve tracked them here, but we should come back tomorrow with more backup. We should get out of here without being seen.”

“There’s only one way out of this alley, Mulder. What if they open the d-”

Mulder suddenly slammed his hand on her mouth. Around the entry of the alleyway, two shadows were approaching. Scully heard rough footsteps and cursed internally. This could be it. At least she would be with Mulder in the end.

Evidently, he had something else in mind.  _ “Sorry for this.” _ he whispered. Scully was suddenly aware of a hand cupping her face, an arm sliding around her waist, and the hard brick wall behind her back. Burying any hesitation he had about his plan, Mulder quickly leaned forward just as the gang members rounded the corner.

The bad feeling in Scully’s stomach exploded into butterflies. It took her a few seconds to process and respond to Mulder, but to any outsider, the two would look like a passionate couple. She wrapped her arms around Mulder’s neck, burying a hand in his hair. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the two gang members halt. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, but she focused on looking convincing. Much to her chagrin, Scully was thoroughly enjoying this… activity. It almost felt like... they were a real couple.

The gang members entered their lair, unconcerned with the two “lovers”. As they closed the door behind them, Mulder and Scully untangled, breaking the kiss. She was glad it was dark, because she was sure her pale face had turned pink- and not just from the close contact. If she wasn't sure before, she was sure of it now- her feelings for Mulder. Little did she know he was having a similar internal revelation of his own. 

“Let’s never talk about that again.” He joked.

“Yeah. That was the most awkward moment of our career.”

Mulder fidgeted and avoided her gaze, and Scully looked down at her shoes. They got into the car, not saying a word to each other.

_ If only that were real,  _ they both thought.


End file.
